Steam Trouble
by riverdalebabe2017
Summary: Sometimes having sex in the shower isn't the best idea, especially when things get too intense. NaVia smut with fluff at the end.


**Wats up ya'll? It's me again back with another one-shot and this time it's pure smut with fluff at the end, so enjoy!**

 **Prompt-Imagine your otp having shower sex. When it gets too intense, Person A ends up slipping and hitting their head off the soap tray. Shower cuddles ensues.**

* * *

"Ah, N-Natsu-sama, a-ahh," Juvia mewled obscenely as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy as Natsu placed butterfly-like kisses against her water-laden neck. That morning Natsu had been in a particularly amorous mood and Juvia had been all too willing to indulge him, which led them to where they currently are: the shower. Natsu then grabbed a handful of Juvia's bountiful breasts and started massaging them roughly as one of his large hands wandered down Juvia's waist and down towards a certain area of her anatomy.

"N-Natsu-sama, please not there," Juvia squealed but Natsu only smirked as he started rubbing her womanhood in a teasing manner. Even though the water was giving Juvia strength with her being a water mage, she couldn't help but turn to complete mush as Natsu's hand continued to molest her breasts and womanhood in the best way possible. Natsu grabbed a handful of Juvia's wet locks and pulled on it in a slightly firm way, making Juvia turn her head towards his own. He then captured her lips in a passionate kiss, making her moan as she suddenly turned around and pressed her entire body against Natsu's own. Due to Natsu being a Fire Dragon Slayer, steam constantly emitted from his body from his scorching high body temperature.

"J-Juvia," Natsu groaned as he felt the blue-haired woman rubbing her generous-sized mounds against his chest in a lewd-like fashion.

"~Natsu-sama~," Juvia purred as she lowered one of her hands and grabbed his junk harshly, causing him to curse loudly. Juvia hummed to herself as she continued to stroke the Fire Dragon's large member while smirking lightly, enjoying the torture she was laying on him. After several minutes, Natsu had enough of Juvia's seductive antics.

"Alright, my turn now," Natsu growled before pinning Juvia against the shower wall, causing her to squeak slightly.

"You've been a bad girl Juvia," Natsu said while smirking. Juvia felt her body tingle with a delicious mixture of anticipation and euphoria at Natsu's words.

"Juvia's been a bad girl. Please punish Juvia Natsu-sama," Juvia pleaded while wearing a lustful look on her face, her masochistic side showing.

"I intend to," Natsu muttered before suddenly shifting his hips sharply as he forced himself into Juvia's womanhood. Juvia screamed loudly as she relished the feeling of Natsu filling her up to the rim. Natsu then picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist while holding up her thighs before he started to nail her against the wall. In no time at all, the sounds of skin clashing against each other along with a mixture of breathy moans and grunts filled the bathroom.

"A-Ahh, haahhhh, N-Natsu-saaaaahh!" Juvia moaned loudly as she held onto Natsu, her nails digging into his back.

"Ah fuck Juvia!" Natsu grunted as he continued to fuck her senseless. At this point, the bathroom was completely overheated and filled with steam due to Natsu and Juvia's magic clashing with each other. Ironically, this only heightened their senses as the couple continued to fuck like the little horny rabbits they were.

"Ah! Natsu-sama, give me more. Please fuck Juvia so hard she won't be able to walk for two days!" Juvia screeched as she clung to Natsu while moving her hips with Natsu's in perfect synchronization. To further motivate him, Juvia fisted her hand into Natsu's hair and pulled on it, knowing what it would do to the Fire mage. Natsu let out a snarl as he felt Juvia pull on his hair. Natsu took a step back to gather his bearings, only to step on the bar of soap that had fallen onto the ground during the two's canoodling.

"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled before falling back, hitting his head on the soap tray and landing on the floor with Juvia on top of him.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia screeched when she saw the swirls in Natsu's eyes. She tried to reach to turn off the shower but moaned a little. She then realized that Natsu was still nestled deep within her warm cavern. With some effort, Juvia managed to reach up and turn off the shower without having to change her position. Her long blue hair plastered to her slick skin, Juvia proceeded to try to get Natsu to awaken from being unconscious. A few minutes later, a slightly dizzy Natsu opened his eyes to see his girlfriend looking down at him while looking worried.

"Juvia?" Natsu asked before Juvia glomped him. Trying to ignore the feeling of Juvia's glorious mounds pressing against his chest, Natsu wrapped his arms around the blue-haired woman's waist.

"Natsu-sama, are you okay?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Juvia," Natsu said as he grinned down at his girlfriend. He then realized that he had been inside of Juvia for the whole time.

"I would try to finish you off but I don't think my head is going to allow it," Natsu said while wearing a sheepish smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's okay Natsu-sama, Juvia's just glad you're okay and would rather stay like this anyways," Juvia replied as she snuggled closer to Natsu. Said Dragon Slayer chuckled as the couple stayed in each other's arms like that, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **Yep, it's Natsu and Juvia, Team Steam lol. I've been dying to write a fic with these two so here it is =D**


End file.
